


Moonlight

by Roxxane_bookdragon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boyfriends, Car Sex, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxxane_bookdragon/pseuds/Roxxane_bookdragon
Summary: What better way to spend the night than in a car in the middle of nowhere?





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [animesexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animesexual/gifts), [ShinPyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinPyon/gifts).



Soft music greeted Kagami as he entered the small diner after Aomine, the bell tinkling as he shut the door after him. Turning his gaze from his boyfriend’s slightly hunched figure, who was slowly strolling with hands stuffed in his pockets, he took note of the only two other patrons there. Not too surprising considering it was almost two in the morning.

His lips quirked a little when he watched Aomine almost throw himself on one of the worn out seats and close his eyes with a pleased sigh as he rested his head against the backrest. Probably sensing that Kagami was watching him instead of taking his seat, Aomine drawled lazily, “Stop making that face, Baka. Just a _little_ tired ok?”

Kagami bit back his laughter at the almost drowsy way Aomine stretched the word _little_ and proceeded to sit himself across from Aomine.“Yeah that's why I thought it was a better idea to go there tomorrow.”

Sliding open one eye, Aomine fixed him with a blue gaze, “Well the cliff wasn't too far from the shop and we were already going there for a snack refill so..”

“Only if you call an hour or so of walking not too far,” Kagami mumbled.

Skillfully ignoring his interruption, Aomine added almost playfully, “And you said you wanted to see the moon.”

A warmth settled on Kagami’s cheeks, mirroring the fluttering in his chest, as he averted his eyes from Aomine's with a stuttered,“Y-Yeah”.

If he closed his eyes, he could almost transfer himself to a few hours back when he could feel the smoldering heat of Aomine's moist lips against his, almost completely masking the chill mountain air with its warmth, the press of his muscular chest against his own as they whispered _I love you’s_ for the first time, lips brushing against lips..

A loud clearing of the throat jerked him out of his memories and he glanced up to see a middle aged waitress looking at him, an eyebrow raised in impatience.

With a frown settling between his brows he looked across at his boyfriend and sat up almost startlingly, as if just now realizing he was here to eat, when Aomine guestered at the menu between them.

“Oh uh umm”, he said, quickly scanning the menu, “I-I will have three servings of pancakes and a cup of coffee.” Maybe getting coffee at this time of the night was not such a good idea but he could really do with a shot of caffeine.

“Two club sandwiches, three servings of pancake, a beer and a cup of coffee. Anything else I can get for you both?,” the waitress prompted, watching as Aomine shook his head and then she hurriedly made her way back to the kitchen.

As the sound of heels clacking on wooden floorboard faded, Kagami slumped forward against the table trying to ignore the amused spark in Aomine's eyes. He always got that look whenever he was about to tease Kagami.

“Looks like you wouldn't mind going there again,” Aomine grinned.

“Yeah. I mean the wind felt good there,” Kagami said, looking everywhere except directly at Aomine.

“Also because it kind of felt like we were the only two people alive,” he added smiling pleasantly when he caught the blush on Aomine's cheeks.

“Probably why I have always liked the place so much,” Aomine shrugged, digging his hands deeper inside his pocket.

A lull settled over the both of them, broken occasionally by the faint din of cutlery and the other two patrons talking in the background. Kagami lazily leafed through the menu, eyes scanning the few selection of burgers and wondering if he should have gotten cheeseburgers instead. He had no doubt though that it wouldn't quite match Maji’s flavor.

He glanced up slightly and caught sight of Aomine staring at their car parked just outside the window with his head resting against his palm.

“How did you even come across it?”, Kagami said, turning to join Aomine into staring outside the window before his gaze drifted off further towards the horizon.

For a while Aomine said nothing and Kagami turned towards him, ready to elaborate what he meant by “it”, when he noticed the far away fond look in his deep blue eyes.

“Whenever my parents brought me here during vacations I went cicada or insect hunting in the forest below. But of course they didn't allow me to go as far as the cliff except that one day I just found my way to it.” He paused with a slight twinkle in his eyes and added, “I think it was a huge ass beetle I was chasing and by the time I realized I was too far away I was at the clearing near the cliff.”

Kagami nodded along to Aomine's story smiling a bit at the almost excited glow of Aomine's eyes at the mention of his childhood hobbies.

“Yeah anyway I didn't bring anyone there except maybe Satsuki the few times she tagged along with me. But mostly it was like my secret hideout until you know..” Aomine vaguely gestured with his hand as Kagami frowned a little understanding what Aomine meant.

Middle school.

“Yeah so uh I kind of never was in the mood to come here once I lost interest in most things. And gradually we just stopped coming here.”

Kagami nodded feeling a sudden urge to hold Aomine's hand. He quite didn't like the pinched look on the other’s face.

He had a sudden urge to comfort him and he could feel his hand sweating as he lifted it slightly to close the gap, his eyes staring holes at Aomine afraid the other would catch him in the act. He didn't know why he was being all nervous about it; he and Aomine sure had done way, way dirtier things than this simple act. And he was pretty sure he shouldn't even be in this position, trying to calm his heart while attempting to hold Aomine's hand. Usually he probably wouldn't even be thinking about doing something cheesy (at least in his books when it came to Aomine) like this. But that was all before the confession at the cliff.

The sound of plates being set down made him jerk his hand back just as the sweet smell of food and coffee filled his nostrils. He was pretty sure he didn't hear the sound of anyone approaching. And apparently Aomine didn't either as he was just as confusedly staring at the plates of food while he unconsciously hid the hand, the one he was about to grab Aomine's hand with under the table.

Kagami glanced up while thanking the waitress for the food and saw her already making her way back to where she came from, acknowledging him with a slight nod and a forced cheery _hope you enjoy your meal._

“Fuck I am starving”, Aomine said, digging into the delicious smelling sandwiches and closing his eyes as he savoured the flavour.

“That's usually my line,” Kagami chuckled, taking a huge bite out of his pancake and making Aomine roll his eyes at him.

“Yeah but I am not the one who finished all the snacks.”

“Hey!” Kagami glared before adding almost sheepishly with his mouth full, “All this traveling and sightseeing make me hungry ok.”

Aomine smirked and washed down his sandwich with a swig of beer. He eyed the light flush dusting Kagami's cheeks and decided to tease him more.

“Yeah well it’s the same for me,” he said, leaning a little forward on the table, closing the distance between his and Kagami's face. This close he could make out the confusion in those beautiful red eyes as they widened slightly.

“So it's only fair that..”

“Yeah?” Kagami didn't even stop himself from leaning forward a little more and his eyes shut halfway as he watched midnight blue lowering to trace his lips. He could even feel warm, moist breath fanning his face..

And then nothing.

As Kagami fully opened his eyes in bewilderment he saw Aomine taking a bite out of his pancake using his fork, a shit eating grin on his face as he said, “...That I get to have your pancakes too.”

He watched, his face feeling hot for letting his fantasies get the better of him as Aomine casually reached forward and took another piece out of his pancake.

“No you don't!” Kagami huffed and snatched the fork out of his hands before it could reach his mouth.

“Give me back my fork and eat your own food,” he added putting that piece in his mouth and chomping aggressively.

“But yours tastes better,” Aomine said completely serious, making Kagami roll his eyes.

He then watched as Aomine feigned disinterest while taking a bite of his sandwich, side eyeing him the whole time, making Kagami sigh loudly just to show how much of an inconvenience this all was before stabbing a piece of pancake and bringing it in front of Aomine’s mouth.

“Here,” he said, his lips quirking slightly as Aomine visibly brightened up and immediately ate it. “You should have gotten pancakes too if you were really craving them this much, Aho”.

“It wouldn't be the same thing,” Aomine said, opening his mouth so Kagami could put another bite of pancake in it.

“Why?” Kagami said, his eyes following the way Aomine's lips closed around his fork and his face warmed a little partly because he suddenly realized they were casually sharing the same fork (which was not a big deal _at all_ ) but mostly because he kind of wanted to lick the grease off those enticing lips.

However he was brought out of his distracting thoughts by Aomine's next words.

“W-what?” he said staring up at the other and by the smug look on his face it was clear that he knew exactly what Kagami was thinking.

“I said that _it wouldn't taste like you then_ ,” Aomine repeated voice teasing but with a deep, almost suggestive tone to it.

“Wow pervert,” Kagami said going for a glare, but all he managed was an almost shy stare with warmth settling on his cheeks as he took huge gulps of the now lukewarm coffee, making Aomine's grin widen.

By the end of the meal there was a soft smile on Aomine's face, his eyes reflecting a soft glow in turn and Kagami found himself thinking that this meal of shared food and spoons was actually pretty good. Especially when he found himself basking in the warmth of that smile which he had to admit was getting kind of more frequent since he started getting closer to Aomine.

And it's novelty never wore off.

He didn't realize he was returning Aomine's grin with his own and that they were staring at each other all lovey dovey like complete teenagers until their bill was brought in. Kagami had to tear his eyes off Aomine and tame his smile a little as they inspected the cost.

They were practically sharing everything in this trip so it really didn't matter who was paying for which meal at this point . But before Kagami could take out his wallet to pay, Aomine stopped him. “Hey isn't this place offering a couple’s discount or something like that?”

Kagami looked at Aomine, face flushing once again, trying to communicate to the other just what he was trying to get at whereas Aomine simply shrugged in response and shifted his eyes back at the waitress.

“Yeah?” the waitress said staring back at Aomine, an eyebrow raised in curiosity for just a moment before she seemed to realize with a faint _a_ _h_ , before her eyes sliding to Kagami and then back again to Aomine.

“Um, yeah I am so sorry for the inconvenience,” she politely bowed as she began making some quick changes to the bill.

“That's completely fine,” Kagami laughed awkwardly while fumbling for his wallet, “I mean we are pretty uh new together so yeah.”

He didn't know why he said that but at least the light flush on Aomine's face was kind of worth it.

Apparently Aomine had already estimated the cost because by the time he finished awkwardly, he had already paid for all of it.

“Thank you. Please visit us again soon,” the waitress bowed with a smile, before she went back into the kitchen.

Before Kagami could say anything about splitting the bill now that the other had paid for it, Aomine interrupted him while rising up from his seat, “Don't worry about it. As it is you already paid for the shit ton of snacks before.”

Before adding teasingly, while stretching with a satisfied grunt, “But let's see how long they last.”

Kagami got up and walked up to him, pining him with a playful glare,“ Road trips aren’t road trips without snacks, Aho.”

“Yeah yeah,” Aomine drawled, stuffing his hands into his jacket as they made their way back outside.

 

Even though the air outside was a little chilly, Kagami was still feeling all warm and tingly after their meal. And he knew very well that the warmth was more Aomine's doing than the foods. He glanced sideways and realized how close they were walking, he could feel their shoulders bump and fingers graze with every swing of their hands.

He didn't mind this at all and by Aomine’s relaxed stance, neither did he.

However with every brush of their fingers, Kagami couldn't stop thinking about how much he had wanted to hold Aomine's hand back in the diner. And the urge really hadn't left him now too.

It was just the two of them under the moonlight and every brush of his fingers against his felt warm.  He worried his lips thinking about how he would hold them tight and never let go.

He pushed away his annoyingly sappy thoughts and tentatively grabbed hold of Aomine's finger, his breath stuck in his throat. Aomine didn't even stop in his tracks, as if he was expecting him to hold his hands any moment now, and a smile crinkled Kagami's eyes to match his lopsided one as he locked their fingers even tighter.

They walked in silence for a while, just enjoying the calm, until they reached their parked car.

“Let's just stop here for tonight,” Aomine said. Even though his voice sounded drowsy, his eyes were pretty alive and bright.

“Yeah, fine,” Kagami said, stifling a yawn. He was looking forward to some sleep too and if he remembered correctly they will make it to Inari-Taisha even if they leave early morning tomorrow.

He reluctantly let go of the warm clasp of their fingers to fish for the car keys in his pocket as Aomine lazily leaned against the car door, watching him.

Opening the door of his car he balanced his hands and knee on the driver’s seat to search for the map they had laying there,somewhere.

“Aho, stop!”

“What? I haven't even done anything, Baka,” Aomine said, the smile evident in his voice.

“But I can feel you staring at my ass,” Kagami said, voice strained while searching frantically for the map under the mess of discarded snack packets.

He could hear an annoyed _tch_ before he felt a slap on his ass just as Aomine's voice sounded right beside him.

“Fine but what are you doing in there?”

Kagami ignored the question in favor of glaring at him and Aomine couldn't help but grin at his expression. It didn't even falter when he received a light kick because messing with Kagami was totally worth it especially if it got him blushing like that.

“Got it,” Kagami said triumphantly a while later and turned back around to sit down, legs facing towards Aomine now.

He started going through the map trying to find the place where they were presently at when Aomine leaned against the door, trying to see what he was looking at, and said,“I thought we were stopping here for today.”

“Yeah? And I am trying to find us a place to stay over tonight,” Kagami said matter-of-factly, still concentrated on the map on his hands.

“Oh.” Kagami heard and he kind of wanted to roll his eyes at Aomine right now. He really wasn't expecting that they would spend the night in the car in the middle of nowhere right?

“There,” Kagami said, pointing at a location in the map not too far from where they were right now. “Get in. I will..”

He stopped mid sentence when he looked up and saw that Aomine was staring straight at him, as if trying to piece something. Though he didn't like to admit but it, he could feel his face warm up a little at the intensity in those blue eyes.

“Aomine?,” he whispered, brows furrowed in confusion.

“You said you wanted to come back to the cliff again?,” Aomine asked.

“Yeah I want to. I don't know why you bringing that up again?”

“I think we should go back there again,” Aomine said and Kagami could make out the excitement in his eyes even under the moonlight.

“I thought we were done for tonight?” he almost sighed because as much as he would love to visit it again he really didn't think that either of them were ready to walk back that way once again at least for today. He knew he really shouldn't have let Aomine have all that maple syrup with the pancakes .

Aomine looked at him exasperatedly as if he was the one saying confusing shit and not the other way round and Kagami kind of wanted to smack him.

“Tomorrow morning, Baka,” he said and then added while averting his gaze, “Uh I think you wouldn't want to miss how it looks like in the morning. It's really nice.”

Kagami glanced away, willing his face to cool down, not enjoying the fact that they were acting like high school girls.

“I mean we can sleep here in the car tonight and go there in a few hours,” Aomine offered and Kagami found himself nodding with a smile. How could he not agree to that even if it meant sleeping in the car in the middle of nowhere, especially if Aomine was giving him _that_ smile.

“And I have always wanted to have car sex.”

Kagami’s head jerked up to stare at Aomine, not quite sure if he actually heard what he just heard. He was expecting Aomine to look all awkward about it but he was back to his cocky self, wide smirk making his stupid face look even more.. stupider. Also he hadn't registered when Aomine had moved this close to him but right now he could feel his warm breath on his lips and he couldn't help but stare deep into his midnight blue eyes, looking so so dark, as he breathed, “You are such a pervert.”

“Doesn't look like you mind,” Aomine said, eyes glinting mischievously as he leaned in to kiss him.

Kagami was prepared for one of their usual, rough kisses so he slumped against Aomine at the almost overwhelming sensations twisting his stomach when he instead kissed him with a slow, almost tender passion . And he tried to return it just as deep, gripping onto Aomine's shirt tightly.

He let Aomine part his mouth with his lips and groaned softly when their tongues slowly moved against each other, making his pants tighten up in response. They made out like that for a while, soft groans filling up the silence as he shivered pleasurably under every touch of Aomine's hands. He was getting drunk off this feeling and Kagami wanted to feel him more so he grabbed onto the sweaty blue locks to pull him even closer and angled his face just so, kissing him even deeper.

There was a sharp tug on his leg before it was being wrapped around Aomines waist quickly followed by the other leg and Kagami didn't waste any time in crossing his ankles so that he could feel their hips align.

“Mmmm,” Aomine moaned, lightly biting Kagami's lips in response to him grinding their clothed erection together.

“Fuck,” Kagami said, pushing Aomine off him. At the other’s confused stare he added, panting, “Just wanted to get these off.”

And Kagami proceeded to hurriedly pull off his own shirt.

Aomine must have decide to take care of his own clothes too because as soon as he was done he was treated to the sight of a shirtless Aomine, his skin glistening under the moonlight, trying to remove his pants. He felt his throat dry up, even though he had seen him naked so many times, even after all that they had done. His hands were itching to touch him and he decided to get rid of his own pants fast so that they could start getting it on already.

But before he could start with his pants he was interrupted by a smirking Aomine and that was enough to tell him that the other had caught him staring.

“This is all for you, you know,”Aomine said, lightly tracing his abs with his hands and Kagami couldn't help but hungrily follow every movement. Replacing Kagami's limp hold on his pants button with his own, Aomine proceeded to almost teasingly open the fly.

“And this is all for me,” he whispered, biting Kagami's ear lobe just as he started to palm him through his briefs.

Kagami arched into the touch wrapping his arms around Aomine and latching his mouth on his shoulder to try and stifle his moans. But Aomine being a tease began palming his crotch even more roughly while filling his ears in his deep voice telling him about how much he loved hearing him moan like that and how much louder he would make him moan before the end of the night.

“Let me hear you.”

“Nggh..”

Aomine closed his eyes letting Kagami’s voice, wrought with pleasure, wash over him. Slipping his hands inside his boxers, he grabbed hold of his throbbing member and began thumbing his head. “Fuck you are already so wet baby.”

“And whose fault is that?” Kagami said, trying to meet Aomine's darkening gaze with his own.

He replied with a pleased smirk and Kagami had this urge to wipe off that smug expression. So he did just that by pulling him in for a rough kiss. In his passion he bit his lips just on this side of too rough and from the way Aomine groaned and rubbed his own member against Kagami's thigh, he was clearly enjoying this.

Aomine tightened his grip around Kagami's cock, making him curl his toes in pleasure and cross his ankles even tighter which subsequently pushed their bodies even closer. There was a heat coiling up in his gut but Kagami didn't want to be the one coming so fast so he pushed one of his hands between them to stroke Aomine. But before he could push his briefs down, Kagami felt a tight grip beneath his thighs and he didn't even have the time to register that Aomine’s palm was no longer around his dick and the next thing he knew he was sitting on Aomines lap who was now somehow sitting on the driver’s seat.

Kagami raised one of his split eyebrows, half amused but mostly impressed making Aomine smile, “My legs were getting tired and this way I can feel you even better against me.”

A shudder ran down his spine at the drop in Aomine's voice towards the end and with his lust fueling him, Kagami pushed him further against the backrest and started placing wet, messy kisses all over his collarbone. His hands slid down to play with Aomine's nipples and he groaned as he felt the other’s hands pushing down his underwear and playing with his ass.

Kagami moved his mouth down towards his neck and lightly nipped and sucked on his adam's apple in turn making Aomine's breath harsher and the grip on his ass tighter. Pushing his ass further back into Aomine's hands, he ducked down and replaced his fingers on his right nipple with his tongue.

He alternated between feather light strokes and close mouthed sucks, enjoying the sharp hiss that escaped Aomine's throat which was followed by a light spank when he grazed his nipple with his teeth. Kagami moved onto the other one and gave it the same treatment, this time receiving a harder slap on his backside for his efforts. It hurt but in a good way, in a I-wouldn't-mind-doing-this-again kinda way, but he still glared up at Aomine.

“That's for being such a tease,”Aomine moaned and Kagami roughly sucked his nipple while his right hand slipped inside Aomine's shorts and stroked his member, hard and fast, trying to get back at him. Though he couldn't help but return Aomine's moan, quite enjoying the way the other was getting back at him by squeezing his ass and occasionally spanking and parting his cheeks.

They went at it for a while, just the sound of harsh breathing and kissing and breathless moans filling up the night. Kagami was so close and _fuck_ he wanted Aomine to stroke him, to push him over the edge.

“Daiki.. “ he whispered into his ear, pressing himself up against Aomine so he could rub his erection against Aomine’s. Kagami groaned as Aomine pulled him into a kiss while jerking his hips upwards with fervour.

“Let me get the lube,”Aomine panted, pulling back from the kiss and Kagami tried to follow his lips before letting himself sit back and breathe while Aomine’s hands shuffled behind him in the glove box.

A sudden gust of cold air blasted against his back and Kagami closed his eyes as Aomine's finger traced the gooseprickles on his sweaty back.

“Thought it was getting too hot in here,”Aomine said licking his neck and making Kagami shiver as it came in contact with the cool air from the AC.

“It's good,” Kagami sighed, getting on his knees and parting his legs for Aomine's lubed fingers. A hoarse gasp escaped his lips when Aomine pushed his finger inside him almost too fast and he could feel the other stiffen against him.

“Fuck I forgot it's been a while,” he said as Kagami nodded in understanding before slowly lifting himself off Aomine's finger and pushing down against it. He built up a fast and steady pace, enjoying the feel of his finger inside him while Aomine kept his hungry gaze on him.

“You want more?” Aomine whispered and when Kagami asked him to add two more fingers, he hurriedly slicked his fingers and did just that, licking and biting Kagami's neck to contain himself.

“Yes.. Fuck you look so good fucking yourself on my fingers like a needy whore,” Aomine said, his eyes glinting playfully as Kagami bit his lips and met his gaze.

He let himself settle around the stretch of those fingers and then slowly began pushing himself up and down as Aomine wiggled his fingers inside him.

“Daiki fuck..” Kagami groaned, hurriedly wrapping his hand around his cock and sighing in pleasure. He was so close and it felt like it would burst if he didn't take care of it fast.

A sharp sting landed on his ass and before he could glare at Aomine for that, his hand was being pulled away from his cock and placed behind him on the steering wheel.

“Don't touch yourself” Aomine warned, moving his fingers inside him with purpose and making him arch his back.

“Fucker.. You didn't have to spank me,” Kagami said trying to go for an offended glare.

Aomine replied with another playful spank, “You like when I do that.” And as if to prove his point his dick twitched and oozed out more precum turning Kagami red faced in embarrassment.

Suddenly Aomine twisted his finger just so and a sharp jolt of pleasure shot from his ass, making him clutch the steering wheel harder as his back arched almost playfully. His thighs were shaking but he couldn't stop himself from fucking himself harder against Aomine's fingers as he whispered how sexy he looked and how much he wanted to fuck him right now.

“I want… Fuck,” Kagami groaned, squeezing his eyes shut at the overwhelming pleasure.

“What do you want Taiga, tell me,” Aomine said, parting his ass cheek with one hand and in turn making Kagami shudder at the feel of cold air against his entrance.

He stopped his movement for a while, breathing in and out to gather his thoughts before whispering, “Daiki I want you.. Fast.”

Aomine gulped and pressed a rough kiss against Kagami's lips as slipped on a condom and began slicking his member up.

“So fucking hot,” Aomine said, replacing his fingers with his cock, biting his lips so as not to push in too hard. Kagami let himself adjust to the thick, familiar length before grabbing Aomine's face between his hands and kissing him deep.

“Fuck me baby,” he whispered into the kiss. Aomine's rough voice sounded in his ears before he was being lifted up and slammed down on his cock. “Ahh yess..”

“Fuck, feels so good,”Aomine said, his head lolling back in pleasure as he pushed up against the rise and fall of Kagami's hips.

The feel of skin against skin, sweat running down their bodies even as the cold air dried it right then, Aomine whispering filthy promises into his ears, the way their moans were mingling…

There was a sharp slap on his ass just as Aomine's thumb pressed against his head and then there was white as he came all over their stomach and chests.

“God yes..” Kagami groaned, scratching Aomine's back as he slowly came down from the high. But Aomine had yet to cum so he played with his nipples and began riding him fast, clenching around his shaft which was erratically moving in and out of hm.

“I love you,” Aomine said while pulling him in for a kiss and Kagami felt his heart flutter as he kissed him slow, completely opposite from the way they were moving against each other, pouring all his burning feelings into the kiss.

And then Aomine was shuddering and cumming just as hard, spilling inside the condom and clutching Kagami's hips tight enough to leave marks.

“I love you too Daiki,” Kagami whispered against his lips, their breath mingling against each other as they stared into each other's eyes.

 

They had pushed the seat completely backwards to make a makeshift bed as Aomine laid on it and Kagami on top of him.

“This is good,” Kagami said softly, not wanting to break the post orgasm haze.

“Yeah. Been wanting to do this for so long,” Aomine mumbled, leaning down to kiss Kagami’s forehead.

“For how long?” Kagami asked playfully, the grin evident in his voice.

“ From that night when we were coming back home from Akashi’s place on Christmas eve,” Aomine smiled, pulling him even closer to push his nose in his hair.

“Why am I not surprised?” Kagami pulled back slightly and lightly bit Aomine's collar bone.

“Ow. Don't tell me you are already getting hungry,” Aomine glared and Kagami just rolled his eyes and lightly punched his torso making the other laugh.

He looked up at Aomine and a lopsided smile settled on his face as he took in the happiness and satisfaction of his lover, looking so perfect with his messy hair and stupid smile bathed in the moonlight spilling in through the car window. Aomine caught his gaze making his heart lurch at the loving intensity in them and he let his eyes drift shut just as Aomine pulled him in for another kiss.

 


End file.
